My Life Being Alone Is Right As Expected
by Hikigaya Family
Summary: hachiman life is become more painful.but he found something genuine in his painful life.
1. chapter 1

Hi! Guys XD,this is my first fanfic so please ignore my mistakes.

Chapter : 1Genuine thing,do you know what is real thing that you can trust each other,don't hesitate to tell your problems,love each other,don't feel burden for each other.

If you think that I know that genuine thing then you did mistake buz now I don't even know genuine thing even exist ,well the same line I hear from somone I know...long time ago.

I always thought that there is definitely a genuine thing exist but now I definitely sure that that so called genuine thing not exist.

Or if genuine thing really exist then in this life I will never get that genuine thing well I don't care about that anymore, i'm more than happy the way I'm in.

now I don't feel like burden to anyone, I don't have to worry about anyone I'm sure there will no one that will care about me, well now I'm officially a full fledged Loner.

If you think that what is officially loner mean that's buz before I have my cute sister with my side but now I don't have my cute little sister 'more importantly don't think of me as Siscon'.

Oh shit,I will late again for classes these days I thought so much things in my head,I should run for classes.

I'm attending in tokyo university,its my third year in university.In beginning I thought about attending chiba university but in the end I thought I should distance myself from everyone well I'm sure everyone also wish the same.

haha..haha..

finaly I'm here in time, I'm move to my classroom, I open the door seat in the corner of room.in few minute later teacher come to classroom start his lacture.

Ding.. ding..dingFinally all classes is end, now I can home and sleep in my amazing bed.

"aha..aha.(sob)" in the middle of my walking I heard that someone is crying.if we listen carefully it's look like that a little girl is crying.

well I don't like involve with others matter but I feel should atleast take a look, then I chase after that voice, then I finally see that little girl, her age is about 2-3 year old. when she see me she crying out load absolutely bcuz of my eyes not that I can blame her.

if l look that why she crying then I don't see any injury or blood in her body but her clothes are all dirty,her hair is messy 'of course more than mine', I don't know why she cry.

Could it be she is hungry well if we observe her it look she is all alone I don't know why but I feel like sorry for her.I don't think so much I hold her and take her with me in my apartment.

I enter my room with her, and first I bash her and dry her hair, she look great than before than I told her seat there and I'm going to prepare dinner.

when dinner is ready I feed her some food and let her sleep.

I don't know why I help help but deep inside I don't want to leave her like everyone leave me.

these people who I believe that they will help me to found my genuine thing but in the end they don't even believe me.but I'm happy that atleast they could find their genuine thing.

well in the end i'm happy being alone too.

I'm sure we never meet each other again.buz Nobody know where I live,

even my own parents.

if u like this story please review.1.I will explain why hikigaya is leave by everyone in few chapter's.2.And what happened to service club.I will update soon so please wait :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys:-)** **Thanks for following me.** **Sorry for my weak English grammer.** **I try my best in this chapter so please read it, review it.**

 **Chapter :- 2**

"You are disgusting, how could you do that, Hikigaya-kun" _It was an enraged voice of a girl._

"I'm starting to admire you but you broke all my hope" _with a hint of sadness._

"Hikki, Why...I never thought that you would come out like this" _a girl's voice between sniffles._

"Senpai, why did you do all this 'Sob'" a girl was crying.

"ahh..aah..huh..huh" _the voice is like a little girl is crying._

 _suddenly my eyes open, I thought it was a dream but I still hear the voice of crying._ _oh I remember now it's the voice of Rin's, you must be wondering who rin is? well a few week ago a girl got crying alone on the way, so I brought her to my house with me._ _It's been a week but no one has come to take her. that's why I'm looking after her. I did not know her's name So I named her Rin._ _She can not speak well, buz she only 2-3 yeah old._

 _I got to see why see is crying, I think she is hungry , I have to make some food.First I have to prepare rin. It will take a little while, after some time I fed food to rin and I ate too._

 _Today my collage is closed.I have so much free time today,come to think of that I do not feel so lonely ever since I have been with rin at least I'm not alone in this house now._

 _But now I have to work more bcuz when I was alone I used to live normal life but now I have to take care of rin._

 _well I have to go out to work part time job._

 _But I can not leave rin alone so I think I should take her with me._

 _it about a time I should also get ready after some time later we got ready to go out. I grabbed her small little hand and we started walking on the way of shop._

 _Finally we reached the shop when I went inside the store , my shop mistress look at me and suddenly she started running toward me , I know why she was coming toward me._

 _My shop mistress is very cheerful person, her name is himiko fujihara.she look gorgeous but still single, she reminds me of her, her age is about 30s or above, 'I do not know why she is looking at me with anger', did I speak the last line loudly._

"oh how lovely girl" _she said with sparkling in her eyes._

"Hikigaya, you never said that you have a daughter and at this age" _By saying this she started_ looking at me seriously.

 _My daughter? what the she talking, she is not my daughter but wait should I tell the truth what if she started thinking about something wrong, no I should tell the truth otherwise I can also face more difficulties later_.

"himiko-san she is not my daughter" _she look at me in confusion._

 _I told her all my story about how I got rin._

 _At first she looking at me with suspicion but in the end she decide to believe me._

"what's her name?" _she ask desperately._

"i don't know her name that's why I named her Rin" _I told her_.

"i think It's a nice name" _She said with_ _small smile on her face._

"I don't know you're such a nice person" _I flinch at her word._

"ah..thanks" _I said with little blush on my face._

"but hikigaya, the most important thing is that will you be able to take care of her? _she told with seriousness in her voice._

"I mean how you can study and take care of her at the same time" _well that's true I have not been able to attend the whole class since I got Rin._

"Well I have to think about something she my responsibility" _but deep inside how can I do that if somebody had to take care of her till my classes are over then there is no problem._

"If you want I can look after rin till your classes are over" _could it be she can read my mind, but_

"Aren't you busy these days, she can hinder your work" _I don't want to burden to anyone again._

"You do not have to worry about it, I only have to take care of her till your classes is over and more importantly she is so cute I don't want loss such nice chance to take care of such cute little girl" _I see that's the reason why she want to take care of her._

"I see if you are happy with that then I don't have to worry about her during my classes".

"thanks himiko-san" _I bow to her._

"well a lot of things are done now done some work" oh yeah I have work more to obtain more money, so I should do some work.

**End.**

**You will get yukinoshita POV in next chapter.**

 **please look forward to it and review please:-)**

 **see you in next chapter :-3**


End file.
